


Suns Set Before They Rise

by writingbuzz



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Sleepy Boys, Soft Boys, Waking Up, boyfriends being in love, post quarantine, sleepy robbe, sleepy sander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbuzz/pseuds/writingbuzz
Summary: "And you, any noteworthy dreams?", the teasing smile falls away from Sander's lips and a somewhat solemn expression takes over his features. After a moment of silence, he responds, "No dream could beat the reality of getting to wake up next to you."
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Suns Set Before They Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fluffy take on their post quarantine reunion. Title taken from the song 'Flight of the Crow' by Passenger.

Waking up goes in stages.

* * *

**06:37**

The first time Robbe wakes up, there is nothing in particular that caused him to be roused from his sleep. The sun is only just starting to rise, illuminating the room just enough to be able to discern the pieces of furniture and the clothes that are haphazardly scattered on the floor. There is a comfortable weight draped across his waist, which even with his sleep addled mind is easy to recognize.

Sander.

After weeks of being apart, it felt amazing to spend the night together again. While the distance had kindled and fed into a fire of longing and hunger for each other - a fire they had spent until the early hours of the morning putting out - it also made Robbe realize how nice it was to have Sander around. Someone he could be himself with and with whom he could be affectionate. It astonished him how much he craved the innocence of being able to sleep in the same bed as Sander, of being able to reach out and touch. Something he never would have expected of himself.

He hears Sander make a sound behind him. A sleepy snuffle, and a smacking sound of his lips. His breathing is still deep and regular, so Robbe knows he is still asleep.

The blanket under which they had fallen asleep has been pushed down during the night, leaving their upper bodies exposed to the slight chill caused by one of the windows they left open the night before. A shiver runs up his chest.

Deciding it was way too early to be awake on a Saturday, Robbie burrows himself back against Sander and pulls the blanket back up to their shoulders. The arm around his waist tightens for a moment before he feels Sander press a dry kiss to his shoulder.

* * *

**08:13**

The next time Robbe becomes somewhat aware of his surroundings, it is because of a door closing somewhere in the house. For a moment he thinks it could be Sander as the warm body which only moments ago was pressed up against his back, was missing. This awareness makes his slumber fall away a bit, but only just enough for him to notice the movement somewhere a bit further behind him on the bed. Robbe turns around and comes face to face with the long expanse of Sander's back. He instantly feels himself relax back into the mattress. It is not as if he is scared that Sander would just up and leave like that - they had been there and talked about it - but sleep is known to play tricks on his mind.

He scoots closer to Sander and reaches his hand out to brush over his back. With the way the light casts on the frame of the boy, Robbe notices the goosebumps that appear almost instantly on Sander's arms. The soft light filtering through the window makes Sander's skin look even more inviting and warm than usual. The latter hunches up his shoulders as if to rid himself of the unexpected touch, while simultaneously pushing back against the hand on his back.

He closes the last few inches of space left between them and curls himself around the other boy. His hand blindly looking for and loosely entwining with its other half.

It doesn't take long for their breathing to sync up, and for sleep to take him under once again.

* * *

**09:24**

The third time he comes to, it is because of the sweltering heat caused by the blanket that is somehow still covering them. The room is now significantly brighter and the sun promises a sweltering hot day. Once again they have moved in their sleep. Sander is now on his back with Robbe splayed out over his chest, his face tucked in the space between his shoulder and neck.

The warmth under the blanket is one that probably loses its appeal once left behind, with the way their skin is sticking together. But with sleep still weighing down his eyelids and the exhaustion settled deep in his bones, there seems to be no better place than their little cocoon.

Robbe moves around a bit and throws one of his legs over Sander's while his hand reaches out to tuck under the pillow, effectively trapping the other boy in his embrace. His movements seem to pull Sander somewhat from his slumber - it never takes much for him to wake up. Luckily Sander seems to share the idea that it is still too early to be properly awake and stays silent. He rearranges himself into a more comfortable position and rubs a hand down Robbe's back. Keeping it there as a grounding weight.

Robbe raises his head and touches his nose along Sander's jaw before pressing a kiss just below his ear. Seeking back the comfort he had found, he nuzzles his face back into Sander's shoulder. And with the arm still around him, the heaviness of his eyes takes over once again and he falls asleep.

* * *

**10:19**

He wakes up to the featherlight touch of Sander tracing his eyebrow. He can't help the slight smile from pulling at his lips. He can feel how his face is unattractively smushed into the mattress, having moved away from Sander in his last moments of slumber. There is a certain type of intimacy to waking up together. No pretence, no covering up. Just them.

"G'morning", his voice muffled by the mattress.

The only response he gets is a huffed out a laugh. The finger tracing his features moves to his nose, lips, the shell of his ear and back again to his eyebrow. The repetition of the movement lulls Robbe in a state somewhere between sleep and consciousness. After a while, Sander clears his throat, "Sleep okay?"

Robbe - almost as if in trance by the soft touches Sander is leaving on his face - can't bring himself to speak up and only gives a hum in affirmation.

"Any good dreams?", Sander asks in a teasing voice, which makes Robbe breathe out a laugh and open his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know, eh." He teases back.

Sander in the morning is certainly a sight. The sleep is still somewhat visible in his eyes, there is a line on his cheek where he had slept on a crease in the pillow and his hair is in pure disarray.

His hair.

Robbe had not seen Sander's natural hair colour before in real life. Of course, he had seen pictures from before he started bleaching his hair, but seeing the brown colour appearing at the roots of Sander's hair for himself felt like a privilege in some ways. Maybe privilege was too big a word for what it was, but it still felt special and maybe a bit private. Something not many people got to see. Due to all the measurements taken in the previous weeks, all hairdressers had been closed, and while Sander had told him that he had bleached his own hair a fair few times, he decided against it as he did not need to go out anyway.

For a moment they just lay there, curious eyes scanning over each other's features. Sander's wandering hand eventually finding its place cupping Robbe's face.

"And you, any noteworthy dreams?", the teasing smile falls away from Sander's lips and a somewhat solemn expression takes over his features. After a moment of silence, he responds, "No dream could beat the reality of getting to wake up next to you."

After all those months together, Sander somehow still manages to take Robbe by surprise when he says something like that. Sander wears his heart on his sleeve, and while Robbe shows his affection through touch, Sander always manages to convey powerful emotions through his words and art. The directness of Sander's admission leaves a pink blush on his cheeks, "Sander…"

The hand cupping his cheek nudges his face closer to Sander's and Robbe goes willingly. Their lips meet in the middle in what can only be described as a lazy kiss, neither of them putting in much work, but still enjoying the luxury of being together again. Robbe curls closer towards Sander and slings an arm around his neck, his fingers finding purchase in the hairs at the back of his head. Sander lets out a content hum and smiles, which breaks the kiss.

"We should take a shower," Sander states, "I feel like we could really use one", he laughs.

Robbe can't help himself and takes a studious sniff. Sander smells like sleep, the last traces of the cologne he always wears and of all the ways they had touched each other the night before. And while Robbe could hardly imagine a smell more comforting, he could do without the stickiness of their skin.

"In a moment," he counters, "For now, let's just lay for a bit longer, okay?" he asks, while carding his fingers through the other boy's hair, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Okay."


End file.
